


looks like things have changed

by keithundead



Series: You Got Moves, I Got Shoes [3]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Monster Hunters, Visions, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: nick meets a boy at his new school. something about him seems off.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight
Series: You Got Moves, I Got Shoes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955188
Kudos: 1





	looks like things have changed

He looks down at his schedule:

_English III Honors, Mr. Delucchi._

_Honors_ , he thinks, _thank god it's not AP._

If there's one thing Nick Jonas knew he wasn't good at, It was finding out what words meant. Sure, he could do math (shooting distance divided by the speed of a target) and science (how to properly burn a body without creating too much smoke), but anything reading related? Maybe ask Joe or Kevin. He's been in school the least amount of times, only getting into hunting around eleven or twelve, dropping out of school to pursue "the family business" as his brothers would put it. So right now, he's lucky to be in Honors.

Nick closes his locker, the sound of it closing angers his headache, causing him to rub his temples. He's felt a vision all day, but he can't quite place where it's coming from. He really hopes no one in his new school is, like, a gorgon in disguise or something. He has no idea how to kill a gorgon. His headache is thumping louder and louder between his ears, and the strain of his skull is getting tighter and tighter and-

"Hey! you're the new kid, right?" a voice breaks him free of his sensory issues.

Trying his best to seem "normal", replies with "you can call me Nick."

The voice is attached to a boy. He's shorter than Nick by an inch or two, and he's got brown hair sweeping across the tops of his eyelids. He looks happy to see Nick, which makes him uneasy inside- normally, nothing is happy to see him.

"Alrighty, Nick." Nick pulls a face, still weirded out by this stranger who decided to make nice with him.

"I'm Kyle, by the way." the boy, Kyle, shares with him

"Cool name." _What the fuck was that_? Nick inwardly face palms, having a moment to beat himself up while Kyle just… giggles?

"Aw, thanks." Kyle, after giggling, looks down for a moment, then back at Nick, "you know me, right?" he asks, genuinely unsure of Nick's behavior.

"I, uh, you see-"

"We have english together." Kyle pushes a piece of hair behind his own ear. "You, um, you were… staring at me?"

Oh jeez, he realizes, that Kyle. In his defense, he only stared at Kyle because the light from the window next to Kyle's desk was hitting him at a perfect angle. And, quite frankly, he's a sucker for guys in the sunlight, and the teacher wasn't mentioning anything important… so why not stare at the cute guy from a few desks over?

"I'm, like, really sorry," Nick says while stuffing a textbook into his bag, "it won't happen again."

Kyle laughs again, "no, no, I totally thought it was flattering. I figured you needed a friend, and I wouldn't mind being yours. If you're okay with that."

Nick visibly blushes, then quickly looks down to make sure Kyle doesn't notice. He's never had a friend outside of his brothers, and he's never been asked to be someone's friend… why now? Of all times? This kid was… weird. Weird in, like, a way Nick isn't used to- he's forward. Not afraid to see something he likes and go for it, almost like… an actual person who didn't gain "social skills" from killing monsters for a living. Nick thinks for a moment, to see if he even wants a friend.

The bell rings, and Nick is quick to cover his ears. When it's over, Kyle doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he also put his hands over his ears. Strange.

"Shit, I gotta go to class." Kyle states, lowering his hands from his head, "you can find me at lunch if you, like, want to." he smiles at him. A genuine smile. A smile that's so perfect and so endearing that it glimmers in the hallway lighting. His teeth aren't perfect (definitely… sharper than most?), but Nick still feels his knees turn to jelly when Kyle does smile.

"Um," he breathes out a nervous huff of air, "sure. Why not, y'know?" he responds to Kyle's grin with a smile of his own. He didn't mean to do that.

Kyle pats him on the shoulder twice, then says, "good seeing you, man! Catch 'ya later." As Kyle leaves, however, Nick nearly faints.

The sting of his touch burns a vision into his line of sight. He goes deathly cold, and his irises and pupils go as white as his scleras. He sees nothing in front of him but smoke in the middle of a forest. Dark trees surround him as he looks down to see two wolves; one is larger with gray fur, the other is only a bit smaller with brown fur, both of them are eating away at a human's chest.

They both look up at him and snarl. The larger gray wolf lunges at him, and the vision is over.

Nick gasps for air, holding onto his locker in the middle of an empty hallway.

_Fuck_ , he tries to catch his breathe.

_I'm late to class._


End file.
